Another Sparkling Diamond
by Zidler'sChick
Summary: Chaps 11 up!!!PLEASE REVIEW! Um, there is a diamond dog named Lola who is Satine bf and things stir up! It is super cool and please don't ingore! Read thsi story! No flames :)
1. Another Sparkling Diamond

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people......blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola....she is mine......  
  
Rating: PG ish  
  
  
Lola looked up at the fabulous Club Moulin Rouge. She was to perform there this very night with the rest of the infamous diamond dogs. She was a can -can girl whose job was to sing and dance and entertain the lustful, drunken men who came to stare. Her long black hair swished in her face as she climbed the stairs. She glanced at the mirror and saw what everyone else saw big green eyes, full red lips and high cheek bones.   
  
"Why can't I be in the spotlight once" Lola said out loud " I am just as pretty as Satine and maybe even more so!"  
  
"You and me both, darling" spoke up Nini as she sauntered past "Come along, find your costume because those men don't want to see you in those rags."  
  
Lola blushed and hurried away. She was ashamed that Nini, had heard what she said. Satine and her were good friends and had an unbreakable bond . They didn't keep things from each other except this vile secret that was in Lola's head. She was jealous of Satine, she wanted to be in the lime light, just once instead of being second string to Satine.  
  
"Lola" Zidler cooed as they rushed up the steps to the costume room together "Satine has been asking for you all day. Satine can not be upset tonight!"  
  
Lola sighed and took her corset of the rack and walked the familiar path to Satine's dressing room. She knocked and Marie, Satine's faithful companion answered the door and let Lola in. Lola looked over at Satine's giant mirror and saw a flash of striking burgundy hair and a feathery corset.  
  
"Lola!" squealed Satine as she push down her eyeliner. She rushed over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek! " Where were you? I had Marie look everywhere!"  
  
" Well, I went for a walk before tonight very important performance and I went to see what Toulouse was up too....." replied Lola  
  
" I think you weren't going to see what Toulouse was up too... a certain Argentinean perhaps?" asked Satine knowingly   
  
"You know me too well, Satine" blushed Lola  
  
Lola waited as Marie laced up her corset. She thought about the dashing Argentinean. He preformed at the club at times and was a bohemian along with Toulouse and others. They were writing a show for the Moulin Rouge and by the time she got their, the bohos were singing and dancing with a new boy with stunning green eyes and a pretty face who was leading the chorus. Toulouse greeted her with joy but she soon left after she discover her Argentinean had fallen under one of his narcoleptic spells. He had no idea what she felt about him but, Satine and others agreed they had the same feelings for each other.  
  
Suddenly, Satine spoke " Are you ready, Lola? We can not be late! Tonight is the night for greatness!"  
  
  
  



	2. That Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people......blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola....she is mine......

Rating: PGish 

The Moulin Rouge was packed as usual and everyone eye's were on the Zidler and his diamond dogs as they made their way up to the stage. Lola looked over the crowd for her regular clients and saw few so tonight maybe she should spend some time with the dashing Argentinean. 

"Get your head out of the clouds dear!" shouted China Doll over the crowd "We're Up!"

And so the girls got ready and Zilder started to belt out the familiar chorus. Got some dark desire, want to play with fire? Why not let it rip, live a little bit! Lola hummed along before the diamonds dog sang their famous "Vous le vous couche avec moi?" Then they began to dance with the men. 

Just at that moment Lola saw her Argentinean moving towards her. They paired up and he spoke to her in his thick accent

" You visited today, my dear? I am sorry I missed you" 

He had to shout over the music to be heard.

"Well, sir it wouldn't have been the first time" Lola replied as they moved in sync 

"Yes, I remember all of your visits." He said slyly

She looked at him in surprise. Could he maybe have feelings for her--

Her answer was cut short when the Argentinean was whisked away by Satie and the others. The new boy looked at her in a strange way, kind of to apologize. He could see her feelings for him. She was about to speak when the lights dimmed and the room was silent. She knew what was coming so she ran to her place with Nini, China Doll and the rest to sing back up to the main attraction. 

"The French are glad to die for love" sang Satine " They delight in fighting duels but, I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive" she paused and whispered "jewels"

And pow the room exploded with voices of the Can-Can Girls as they belted out their back round vocals and Satine danced and memorized the crowd. Lola new her job and raced back stage to get Satine's next corset. Satine and Lola exchanged words with Zilder about where to find the Duke (who would be backing their beloved club from tonight on if all went well) and Satine danced her way up to meet the Duke while she finished her song and then took him to the floor to dance.

Lola hurried to her spot and found a rather drunken older male partner, named Paul, to dance with. Lola kept glancing over at Satine to see how she and the duke were doing but, Paul kept grabbing her and trying to pull her off the dance floor.

"Please, Sir, let me go! If you want a appointment, talk to Zidler!" Lola begged as she tried to say on her feet as her dragged her into a corner. She wonder if anybody saw what was happening . She started to scream...

"Listen, you wench! This is your job and I intend to make sure I have a little fun tonight!" He raged as he struggled to rip her stocking.

At that moment, she felt him being thrown off of her and a pair of manly arms being wrapped around her.

" Don't worry, my little dove, everything will be alright" the Argentinean spoke softly to her, not to frighten her. "Toulouse and the boys are having him removed. Stay with us tonight, you will be safe with me." he looked deep into her eyes

" AND US!" rang out Toulouse "Come along, we will tell you what we are doing this evening" he giddily spoke " I hope you don't mine climbing on the roof" he laughed " You'll fill her in, right?" he looked at Satie and the Argentinean gaily.

Satie said what was going on with the boho's plan of action to get their play heard and what they were trying to pull off and who was with Satine at that very second!

" You mean, the Duke that is meeting with her now is CHRISTIAN?" Lola gasped in disbelief "So where is the real duke now?"

MORE TO COME.........


	3. The Night Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...  
  
Lola nearly choked as she climb up to the roof with the help of the fellow bohos. She couldn't believe the trick that that Toulouse and the others were playing on Satine. Just to get her to like their play! It was horrible and vile and everything that she thought that the Argentinean wasn't. She knew everything would be ok if she could just stop the REAL duke from finding Christian in his stead.   
" I must go. I have to delay the real duke's arrival if possible!" Lola said with urgent force in her voice and with that she took off towards the elephant's opening.  
  
Lola arrived in the nick of time to run into the duke as he made his way up the stairs.   
"Oh, my good Duke, you must have a drink before you meet with Satine!" Lola spoke with great haste "She is not excepting you so soon."  
"Out of my way, girl. You may be pretty and so I suppose that maybe another night you may receive the pleasure of my company. I am to see the diamond tonight and nobody else!" the duke sneered.  
"That is fine, my duke, but I HOPE SATINE KNOWS YOU ARE HER SO SOON!" Lola said that part loud in hopes Satine and Christian would hear.  
At that moment the Duke busted open the door and Lola peeked inside. Christian was no where to be seen and with that she headed up to the rooftop so she could be with the comely Argentinean.  
The Bohos were not paying attention. Satine seemed to like Christian so they began to drink heartily. The only time they even bothered to look over to the elephant window is when Lola came climbing the roof. To their shock, the duke had found Satine and Christian in a rather revealing position. They heard Christian mumbled something about rehearsing and with that Toulouse took his cue!  
" Come on, you guys, the show must go on!" He shouted as Lola and the bohos swung in from the rooftop.   
With that Christian took charge. He was fabulous convincing the duke to fund the play. He even worked Harry Zilder into the ploy. He in 5 minutes on the spot had an idea for the play and cast the major leads in the play.   
" Satine, of course, will be the courtesan and Argentinean will be the penniless sitar player. Lola, you will be in the supporting female role." Christian spoke with authority "You will be the best friend to the star courtesan. You two will be best friends. But, the star doesn't know about your true feelings about how the show is run and that you are bitter, but still you would do anything for her." he ended with a wise and knowing look directed at Lola  
"Great!" chimed Satine and The Argentinean   
" Okay" said Lola softly.   
  
She never would have guessed that this writer was actually someone Satine could love as Satine described everything he told her after the ordeal was over.   
"You have to be with the Duke until this show is over." said Lola "You could be a star, a real actress! Look , I know he is very sweet and handsome but, wait until we have the Duke's money."  
" Oh, you are right, Lola." sighed Satine "After all, us courtesans should never fall in love. It is one of the major rules we follow..." she trailed off   
The two women looked at each other. Knowing in their hearts, they had both broken this rule. What could they do ? If you don't take a chance on love, you may never find another chance. After all, what is a life with out love?  



	4. The rooftop

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...

Satine started to cough, softly like she had the night before.

"Is everything alright? Did that writer give you a cold? you two were awfully close.. " Lola asked. Satine was showing signs or weakness lately. She hoped this Christian wouldn't tire her out. 

" I am fine! There is nothing between Chris...I mean the writer and I!" Satine spoke

'You can not fool me Satine.....you like that enchanting writer" Lola implied

" I can not like him! I am suppose to love the Duke" Satine said with a quickness

" When love goes wrong, nothing goes right, this one thing I know" Lola sang in her deep alto

"When loves goes wrong, a man takes flight and women get up-a- de -o" Satine finished their familiar stage tune. It was a big hit at the club but, no one knew who wrote it.... they all assumed it was some writer but, it wasn't, it was their own Lola.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Lola went to answer it and their was her Argentinean . He was dressed in his finest attire and spoke with his thick accent

"Hello Lola....Miss Satine...I was wondering if you would allow sweet Lola to come with me for a walk"

He asked 

"Oh! Of course, my dear.....she is yours for the night if you would like" Satine spoke with giddiness

And with that Lola took his offered arm and they strolled out into the night, to a party that the bohos were having to celebrate their new play and writer. The Argentinean took her up to the roof where they had been together early that evening.

" You are the most beautiful women in the world. You rival Satine, but I am sure many men have said that before me." He whispered suddenly 

" No, no one has at all" Lola looked up into his eyes. " What are you getting at?" she wondered out loud hoping against hope he might love her as she loved him.

" I was hoping you and I.....may spend some time together...away from the Moulin Rouge and Toulouse" he stopped unexpectedly and with passion swept her up in to his arms and kiss her. Gently and first and then with increasing passion. Lola felt as if she was floating and he pulled away, ashamed.

"I am so sorry" he started up " I should not have done that without asking-"

"Stop. " Lola interrupted " I have been wanting to do this same thing for a long time" she replied as she put her hot and waiting lips against his. 

And right on the rooftop, they made love. They souls intertwined as they caressed each other after the deed was done. Little did they know, Satine and Christian declaring their love for each other in the elephant.

" That was wonderful" They both said at the same time. They giggled as they went for another kiss. 

"Oh my Argentinean!" Toulouse wandered up the rooftop " We have to get started....oh Lola! How funny you being here!" He said with a sly wink at the Argentinean!" Come along and help me find Christian!" he waddled back down the stairs giddily

" I must go" The Argentinean spoke as he rose "This play could mean everything! We can get jobs , you and Satine can be actresses and I can become an actor! You and I can have a life together outside the Moulin Rouge" He said blushing "Assuming you would want to see me again, that is."

"Oh I do" Lola spoke from her heart " Tomorrow and every other day after that!"

He kissed her softly and then went back down to the ground. Lola was happy and for the first time ever she felt she was equal to the Satine. The Argentinean made her feel like the most happy she had been in a long time. Satine couldn't ever compare to her 


	5. The girls find love at last

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...I also am going to use a song from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" called "When loves goes wrong" from now on.....I used it in chapter4 but forgot to note it :)   
    
The next day....   
"So...Don't you have anything to tell me?" Satine asked "You know, about last night with the Argentinean?"   
  
"Satine, I really don't think this is a proper topic for discussion. What the Argentinean and I think of each other is none of you business " Lola said   
  
"You slept with him!" Satine gasped   
  
"I wouldn't call it that" Lola said weakly   
  
"Fine, You had sex with him or you screwed him or ...you made love perhaps? Which is it?" Satine asked with glee   
  
" Made love I guess" Lola sat down on the couch with Satine " He really likes me! He does! I am so happy. This is what I have been wanting for ages! Now I have a chance."   
  
"Well, their is something I have been keeping from you... I think I am in love as well" Satine looked up to see Lola's face. "Not in love with the Duke but, Christian the writer... I need your help! I am so confused!"   
  
Lola was shocked. What could she say to Satine? To drop Christian like a bad habit? No, Love is too special. On the other hand, the Duke is the only one who could back the show and on the night of Spectacular, Spectacular everyone could see he found Satine irresistible.   
  
" I think you shouldn't deny your feelings but, do not let it be known your affection for the writer. Tell no one except the ones you trust the most. Tell Christian the same. I will cover for you... Zidler does not need to find out and the Duke simply can not! The bohemians, I am sure, will help to hide your relationship as well."   
  
Satine was overcome with gladness. She knew she could rely on Lola.   
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! You know I love you!" Satine squealed " I am meeting him in less then an hour ! He and Toulouse are working on the play and maybe the Argentinean will be there too!"   
  
Lola sighed and helped Satine get ready for her get together with her Christian. Lola had never seen Satine so thrilled then this morning. Lola knew through that her happiness couldn't last forever. She had no doubt that soon everyone would notice their affection towards each other. It was only a matter of time.


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...I also am going to use a song from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" called "When loves goes wrong" from now on...I used it in chapter4 but forgot to note it :)   
  
  
For a while, both Lola and Satine's relationships were going just fine. Their had been some close calls for Christian and Satine, whose passions for each other sometimes almost got them caught by the duke. One time it could have been devastating but, luckily for them, Lola and the Argentinean had been there. Christian was clearly in the *mood* and had removed his shirt and was working on Satine's dress while Lola and her Argentinean were in the other room.   
  
Both couples heard the duke opening the door so Satine and the Argentinean started to *rehearse*   
while Lola pounced on Christian as to make it seem she had be his object of lust. Lola knew that had been too close but, everything worked out. What was starting to bother her was the fact Satine was getting sick all the time. A little coughing here and there and now she was beginning to faint more and more like the night she and Christian met.   
  
Lola had no time to think about it. She had rehearsal at this minute with everyone. The Argentinean had taken her out last night and she was still pretty sloshed. When she arrived her Argentinean was absolutely breathtaking. He smiled as she enter the room and then quickly feel passed out. It was one of his less charming qualities she saw Zidler and the duke chatting away. Then her worst fear came alive. Zidler looked up behind the duke and saw Satine and Christian kissing and laughing. After the duke left, Lola saw Zidler's face turned to rage. He looked over at Lola and saw her appealing face in shock and fear. Zidler grabbed her and pulled her into his office and screamed   
  
"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, DIDN'T YOU?" He raged as Lola just sat there "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"   
  
"Yes I did, only a couple of weeks, my dear Zidler but, I thought if I helped hide their relationship then it would be ok" Lola stammered " I was only trying to be a good friend."   
  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He yelled with a look of fear on his face "The duke has the deeds to the Moulin Rouge! He is the key!" He sat down wearily then suddenly sprang up " I am going to have to tell her it must end!"   
  
As Zidler ran up the stairs to tell Satine the dreadful news, Lola was stunned. She heard the Argentinean rustle and she went to him. He looked up in a daze, stood up and kissed her sweetly.   
  
"Hello love" He spoke with a hint of sleep on his breath " how did the rest of the rehearsal go?"   
  
" Oh Harold knows about Christian and Satine! He saw them kissing on the balcony!" She sobbed as he pulled her to his chest. "She will be heartbroken and Christian will be so miserable..."   
  
They both stood there, holding each other, with no idea what to do. Satine and Christian were their friends and this will kill them. What if this have been happening to them? As far as Lola was concerned, her Argentinean was her whole world and everything else cam second. He had told her the same about her and they weren't about to let each other go.   
  
" You must go to Satine and comfort her" spoke the Argentinean " Don't worry about me, I will try to find a way to let Christian down gently, remember to meet me on the rooftop at 8." he smiled and kissed her deeply.   
  
As they parted, Lola felt a deeper love for her Argentinean then she ever had. Even through, she felt awful for her friends... she wouldn't be able to go on if she was in Satine's shoes. She raced up to her Satine's room and met Marie and the doctor there. Satine had taken ill. She was looked so pale and weak. What this real? Was this the same Satine she had seen an hour ago? The same crimson hair, azure eyes and free spirit. Marie had her go tell the cast members that rehearsal was canceled. Also to find Harold immediately following that. She ran around searching for the cast and giving them the news that the rehearsal was called off. She then hurried to the tower to where Satine was suppose to meet the duke, in hopes that she may find Zidler. Zidler saw her and bellowed   
  
"Lola, is Satine confessing this night like you told me earlier ?" He said with an urgent tone in his voice while the duke watched her response.   
  
"Oh of course, that is what I came up here to remind you and the duke of " Lola said sweetly   
  
"So why is she there? She promised me she would come" The Duke asked suspiciously   
  
"You make her feel like a...virgin!" Zidler said   
  
Zidler launched his wonderful lie with the help of Lola. The Duke brought the lie and was delighted but then something came over him...   
  
" If Satine is busy tonight, I will have another girl to spend the night with and please not one of those ugly chorus girls.." The Duke peered at Lola and looked her up from top to bottom   
  
Lola knew who he was planning on having as his girl tonight. She thought of her loving Argentinean waiting for her on the rooftop at that very minute. Thoughts of Satine filled her head, lying on her bed, sick as a dog. Thoughts of what Zidler would do to her if she didn't spend the night in the Duke's bed. She almost started to cry but got a hold of herself. She had to do this for Satine and the rest. She had no idea what her Argentinean would think of her.   
  
"Well, my Duke, if I could take the sparkling diamond's place with you tonight" she purred " I would be most grateful."   
  
"Well, my dear, then you shall have the pleasure" The Duke smiled to himself and then called to his servants "leave us, and make sure the bedroom is prepared."   
  
Zidler turned to leave and whispered in her ear "Lola, my sweet, you are saving the Moulin Rouge! I am so proud of you, thank you so much"   
  
As he shut the door, She looked out the window and saw her Argentinean sitting on the roof with a bottle of fine wine and flowers. He looked upset and wiped something off his cheek. She knew how he felt.


	7. The Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...I also am going to use a song from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" called "When loves goes wrong" from now on...I used it in chapter4 but forgot to note it :)   
  
After the night was over, Lola went to Toulouse's apartment where she knew she could find her Argentinean. She headed up the stairs and it was oddly quiet. No sounds of singing and laughing like their usually was. The stairway was dark and gloomy and bottles of magnolia wine and absthine lined the stairs. She reached Toulouse's door and knocked. Toulouse answered   
  
"Hello Lola, I believe you and the Argentinean need to talk..." He trailed off "Come in, he has not been out of his room all morning."   
  
Lola walked into the room and it was completely silent. She pushed open the Argentinean's door and saw him sitting on his bed, waiting for her. For a minute they just stared at each other, his eyes filled with hurt and hers with guilt. She knew said had to say something but, she couldn't. He broke the silence   
  
" Lola , I know where you were last night." He said " You slept with him! How could you!" He voice raised with emotion "You told me you loved me and that you would never hurt me! Why now?"   
  
" I had to, love. " She started   
  
"Don't call me that." he said abruptly   
  
"I had to do it. Satine got sick and couldn't go! He had to have a girl that night or who knows what he could have done!" she finished   
  
Her Argentinean looked so hurt. His eyes that once sparkled when she enter the room were now dull. Lola felt her eyes brim with tears and her bottom lip quiver.   
  
"He meant nothing to me! I had to do it! I don't love him..." she stammered " I love you and you love me too."   
  
"Don't assume things you don't know!" The Argentinean voice snapped   
  
"You don't understand! He has the deeds to the Moulin Rouge!" She whimpered   
  
"I don't care! We" he paused and rolled out "are over! Leave me be!" He bellowed "GET OUT!"   
  
Lola felt the tears rolled down her cheeks as she left him to his solitude. She walked past Toulouse, he tried to comfort her but, she pushed past him, openly sobbing. She made her to the door and went down the stairs. She climbed the steps to the Moulin Rouge and to Satine's chambers. Lola was bawling by the time she got Satine's door. Marie, Zidler and the Doctor had left and only Satine was there, parked on her loveseat .   
  
"Lola, I heard what happened." Satine spoke softly as she held Lola, Lola looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. "I am so sorry it had to happen. If only I hadn't been sick I could have protected you and this never would have happened."   
  
" I loved him so much! I still do! He hates me now!" Lola wept " Satine, it is not your fault. You were sick and someone had to do it. He wanted me, so I had too. The Duke could shut us down."   
  
Lola laid down and Satine got up. She knew where Satine was headed. Another heart had to be broken. She put on her make-up and went off to Christian's . Lola was left alone, broken hearted. Rehearsal started in a couple of hours. She cried herself to sleep and dreamt of the Argentinean and her in better times.


	8. The Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...I also am going to use a song from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" called "When loves goes wrong" from now on...I used it in chapter4 but forgot to note it :)  
  
Lola woke up in time for rehearsal and she stumbled down the stairs to find everyone staring at her. She quickly moved to the corner chair and reviewed her lines, trying so hard not to make eye contact with anyone. Satine looked surprisingly good after what she had been through and was in position on stage. Everyone was in place and silent when the Argentinean and his boys walked in. Lola looked down as they passed her, not even daring to take a glance at her former lover. Toulouse LaTrec took the seat next to her:  
  
"How are you?" Toulouse asked with concern "I have been worried."  
  
"Not so hot, Toulouse" Lola replied glumly " It is sweet of you to ask" She smiled sadly  
  
The Duke walked in the rehearsal and strolled to Lola. He whispered in her ear "Last night was fantastic, I have never been with someone of your dexterity" and with that he left.  
  
Lola could see the wrath in the Argentinean's eyes as the Duke ambled to his usual seat. Toulouse turned to her and spoke  
  
" He still is devoted to you" Toulouse spoke with a hint of sadness in his breath " He will come around." The rehearsal started and the acting was fabulous. Lola got through all her scenes and didn't get near the Argentinean once. Satine's voice rang out like a bell's during the finale and everyone was up beat until:  
  
" I don't like this ending!" The duke's snide voice sounded  
  
And then chaos ran free; Christian let his true feelings be known and Satine's wits is what saved the show. Satine was to meet him in the Goth Towers at 8 to find out if Spectacular, Spectacular could keep its ending. The whole cast and crew were distressed and sat around waiting for hours. The Argentinean was over with the Diamond Dogs and chatting, knowing this would drive Lola mad. To her credit, Lola just sat there with Christian, both too depressed to move. Nini meandered over to where the lovelorn pair were sitting and promptly seated herself on Christian's lap.  
  
" Don't worry, Shakespeare, you'll have your ending once the Duke gets his end...ing." She whispered with glee  
  
Lola couldn't take it. She pounced on Nini and started attack her. Why was she making fun at his expense? She was a cruel, awful human being who likes to take pleasure in other's pain. She suddenly felt her being lift up by Choclat and came face to face with the Argentinean.   
  
"Never fall in love with a women who sells herself" He said to Christian while looking directly into Lola's emerald eyes " It always ends Bad!" He yelled the last part and started to soothe Nini's hurt. He kissed Nini's neck and with that took off towards the dance floor, holding Nini.   
  
The music began to play and everyone decided to dance the tango being led by the Argentinean and Nini. Lola could feel herself being sick to her stomach as the Argentinean hunger for Nini as she twirled around. Lola had to get out of there, she ran out into the mist to herself she sang her only stage tune.  
  
" When love goes wrong, nothing goes right this one thing I know..." She sang while climbing the Goth Towers' steps.   
  
Lola come to the decision to see how things were going between the Duke and Satine. She knew Satine could work her magic on any man. There was a crack in the wall where she could peek out and not be seen be anyone. She crept up to it now and heard Duke screaming at Satine. He threw her on the bed and started to assault her. Lola had to do something. She grabbed a big wooden cross and ran out into the bed room and smacked the Duke on the forehead. Satine stared up at Lola in shock and surprise.   
  
" Take me to Christian's , Lola, please I need him" Satine wept.   
  
The two women clutched each other on the way to Christian's while Satine cried in agony. They approached the apartment and pushed open the door where Christian was sitting. He wrapped his arms around Satine holding her close, caressing her red hair. Lola watched them decide Satine was going to run away from the Moulin Rouge and they were going to live their lives together. The reunited lovers shared a kiss and Lola and Satine were off again, hurrying to Satine's room.   
  
Satine began to gather her things franticly. Lola saw a shadow in the room and gasped, it was Zidler! He had been waiting for them the whole time. Satine started to stand up to him when he broke the news:  
  
"Your dying, Satine" Zidler said stone faced   
  
"This is one of your tricks, Harold" Satine said shocked   
  
"No, not this one, I am so sorry" Zidler stated with sadness  
  
Lola was stunned and Satine started to cry. They both couldn't believe it. Tears began flow down Lola's cheeks as she tried to comfort the weeping Satine. True, Satine was beginning to be so weak so it guess it made sense but, she was so young and had her life ahead of her. It was tragic and soon Lola knew she would lose her best friend. Zidler began to explain about how the Duke would have Christian killed if they show didn't go on. Satine knew what she had to do...break it off with Christian. 


	9. Awwwww........

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...I also am going to use a song from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" called "When loves goes wrong" from now on...I used it in chapter4 but forgot to note it :)  
  
Satine told Lola she would like sometime alone to herself...to reflect and tell Christian never to see her again. Lola gave her a hug and left to her chambers, she had no more tears to cry.   
  
" The sun don't shine, the moon don't beam, the tide would ebon flow. A clock won't strike, a match won't light...when love goes wrong nothing goes right." Lola sang gently to herself.  
  
Satine was fading fast and had to perform on opening night. This was horrible, Satine would have to spend the last hours of her life performing under the watchful eye of the malicious Duke. Lola lied on her bed staring into space when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it up and it was her Argentinean!   
  
" Won't you come in?" Lola asked somberly   
  
"I would like that" The Argentinean spoke   
  
Lola let him in and he sat down on her creaky bed. She sat next to him and neither one spoke.  
  
" So did you have a nice dance?" Lola asked "With Nini? She was having a great time." Lola looked down at her feet " She likes you a lot, you know."  
  
" I was aware of that but; I do not love her." The Argentinean looked directly into her jade eyes. " I was a little harsh before but, I was stupid and heartless! I had time to think about it and you had to do it for the Moulin Rouge, Satine and everyone else"  
  
" I am so sorry! I didn't want to but, the Duke is so powerful! Who knows what he would have done!" Lola's eyes started to water.  
  
" Shhhh... I realize that now" The Argentinean hushed her. "I hope you can forgive me, I was callous and stupid." He paused and whispered " I love you Lola, you know I do. Please take me back"  
  
" I love you so much" Lola spoke softly   
  
He wiped away her tears and kissed her sweetly and wrapped his arms around her. Holding each other, Lola and her Argentinean shared what had be going on while they were apart. She did not tell him about Satine. This was something Satine didn't want to be known. Everyone knew she was sick, just not how bad. After that, they made love like they never before. They were truly connected and they both realized how much they needed one another. They lied there for a while, embraced each other till Lola heard Satine climbing the stairs.   
  
" I must, my handsome Argentinean. Satine will need me for tonight. I will see you after the performance."  
  
They dressed and he kissed softly. He left and closed the door gently. Lola picked up her skirts and hurried to Satine's Room. She could only hope Satine could make it through the performance. 


	10. BackStage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge people...blah blah blah blah...and all that good stuff they belong to Baz and no one else but, Lola.... She is mine...I also am going to use a song from "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" called "When loves goes wrong" from now on...I used it in chapter4 but forgot to note it :)  
  
Lola raced to Satine's chambers and quietly knocked on the door. Marie answered it and let her in. Satine was sitting ,stunned, with red rimmed eyes on her chair. Lola went to her side and wrapped her arms around her. Satine looked at her with an upbeat face  
  
" I saw the Argentinean waltzing out of the club from my window." Satine said with a hint of a smile " Was he here to see you?"  
  
"Yes." Lola blushed as the former smile of Satine crept back onto her face.  
  
" Good. Very good. I don't want you to leave alone when I am gone." Satine said snapping back into reality.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Satine. Please.." Lola pleaded   
  
Marie interrupted " You need to get ready, Miss Satine. You must go and ready yourself as well, Lola."   
  
Lola left reluctantly and shut the door behind her. She made her way down the crowded stairway and reached up and got her corset off the rack. She went to a corner and started to undress. She felt someone's eyes upon her. She whirled around hold her corset in front of her. It was the Duke. She looked at him with surprised eyes. He lifted up his hand and caressed her face.  
  
"What do you want, my dear duke?" she asked, trying to hide her disgust.   
  
"Miss me?" he said  
  
"What do you want?" she asked again  
  
"Looking for Mademoiselle Satine..."  
  
"She is not ready, I am afraid, you must leave now, please." she said, motioning towards the door. She swore under hear breath as the Argentinean's voice came from the hallway. She could not let him see the Duke.  
  
Hurt by her coldness, the Duke turned and walked away. She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. She continued to put on her corset, muttering to herself under her breath. Nini strolled up to her.  
  
"Your Argentinean dances like a devil and kisses even better." she smirked  
  
"Nini, you just don't get it! We are together now and there is nothing you can do about it...go back into your stink whole, where you belong!" she retorted and focused her attention on fixing her corset and then Nini stalked off, flashing a smile at the Argentinean who was passing by.  
  
"The nerve of that women!" Lola ranted to him as he laced up her corset. "You actually kissed her!"  
  
"True," he said, sort of smiling.   
  
"Wipe that smile off your face!" she snapped, "To think she had her vile lips..." she paused as he finished.  
  
"It meant nothing, dove." he said and stroked her hair and then passed out. Lola sighed and put on her make up. There was nothing you could do when one of his spells came. She brushed her hair and Mome helped her with her headdress.   
  
"You mustn't mind Nini," she said, straitening the jewels.  
  
"I don't, believe me." Lola said, as she put on her eye-liner and the rest of her makeup.  
  
Satine entered the back stage area and everyone was silent. She sat down, gasping for air. The cast wasn't stupid. They knew something was going to happened to the diamond tonight. Something awful.  
  
"Lola!" Satine breathed as Lola raced over to her.  
  
"Yes?" Lola asked, "Do you want me to get you something?"  
  
"No, Marie will take care of that. After tonight, I want you to go to my room and look in my desk. Their is some letters I would like you to send for me. There is something for you in there as well." Satine said as Marie poured some tiny drops of fluid into her throat.  
  
"Of course!" Lola exclaimed and helped her to her feet.   
  
"PLACES! PLACES EVERYONE!" The stage manager's voice rang out.  
  
"I will see you after the performance then?" Lola asked and Satine turned to smile at her  
  
"Yes, of course," she said softly and Lola hugged her and ran to the entrance, bumping into her Argentinean.  
  
"Do well, love," she whispered, kissing him.  
  
"Likewise," he smiled and together they went to their places.  
  
The show was about to began. 


	11. Opening Night

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing.... Bazmark Luhrman is god...yeah fool! I don't own "I wanna be loved by you" either.... I wish I did.  
  
The place was packed and Lola was shaking. Everyone was in there spots and did the first number perfectly. Satine showed no signs of fatigue and entranced the audience with songs. It was time for Lola's number. They substituted Satine's second solo song in order for her to rest. The couldn't have her collapse on stage, right? The ditzy friend of the beautiful courtesan was not anything new for her. She pursed her lips and began to sing breathless.   
  
I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
pooh pooh bee doo!  
  
I wanna be kissed by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you alone  
  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill the desire  
To make you my own  
paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
  
I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to fill the desire  
To make you my own  
paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!  
  
I wanna be loved by you  
Just you and nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
paah-deeedle-eedeedle-eedeedle-eedum, poo poo beee dooo!   
  
She played her part well, she was to seduce and distract the men, leaving the courtesan to meet with her penniless sitar player. She didn't need to be back until the "When Loves goes Wrong" number. The duke in a jealous rage changed it to end with the courtesan choosing the Maharajah. The penniless sitar player would break her heart, leaving the kingdom forever. She went to put on her next bright costume when she saw Christian duck behind a prop.  
  
"Christian! What are you doing here!?" She screamed and back up against the wall.  
  
"I came back to pay my debt to your whore of a friend." He spat, peering out into the stage area.  
  
"Don't you ever call her that," She growled, Satine told her that they would kill Christian if they caught him here tonight. "Get out! Leave us be!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, and there is no way you can stop me." He spoke in a low, threatening whisper.   
  
"I'll scream," she said quickly, "and the stage crew will be on you so fast it will make your head spin!"  
  
"You wouldn't," He said, calling her bluff.  
  
She open her mouth to scream, "Choc--" and in the blink of an eye, Christian had slapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you really wanted to have me thrown out, then you would have called for Warren." He said, in a low voice.   
  
"True," Lola replied coolly as he removed his hand from her painted lips. "I'll give you 5 minutes to get out of here. I'll back be. I have to go on stage and don't you dare go into Satine's dressing area!" She turned on her heel and went into the wings.   
  
When love goes wrong, Nothing goes right   
This one thing I know  
When love goes wrong, A man takes flight  
And women get upadeeoo  
  
The Sun don't shine  
The moon don't beam   
The tide won't ebon flow  
  
A clock won't strike  
A match won't light  
When loves goes wrong  
Nothing goes right  
  
The two women shimmed on stage together, much to the delight of the crowd and Lola whispered frantically, "He's here!"  
  
"What?" Satine mouthed.  
  
The blues are played around you  
And day is dark as night  
A man ain't fit to live with him  
And a women's a sorry sight  
  
And like that Satine was gone. She had to quickly disappear for her next scene. Lola couldn't imagine what was going to happen. She reluctantly danced her way to stage left and took her seat. While the maharaja (Zidler) did his speech, Lola peered into the backstage area. She could see Satine struggling with Christian, screaming at him. They went behind a big piece of scenery and she couldn't see anymore. Suddenly--  
  
"Open the Doors!" Zidler commanded, and the door popped open, revealing Christian and Satine.   
  
A cry of shock went from the Can-Can girls and the audience. Zidler's smooth lies saved the cast from a riot. Christian, unbeknownst to him, played his part to a tee. All they could do was stare at him, wide-eyed. He took off from the stage and headed towards the doors. All hope was lost. Until....  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more.   
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,  
come back to me and forgive everything!"   
  
Satine song touched the audience and sure enough, Christian turned back.  
  
"Come What May..."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Please Review! I promise I will keep working on it, if you just review!!!! Make me feel loved!!! REVIEW! No flames please! 


End file.
